


the future doesn't scare me at all

by OmgPandi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (well planning one), Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Pre-Sun and Moon, ["the boys are back" playing off in the distance], can i tag this as Pokemon Sun and Moon yet????, i almost misspelled alola so many times it's not even funny, i'm crying my sons are all grown up and got married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: Green contemplates recent events and his new life with Red while planning their Alolan honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> //literally going to cry over the new Sun and Moon trailer forever  
> Look at my boys........ on their honeymoon....... thank you Game Freak for giving me this......... I never thought I'd see the day ;-;
> 
> I've been shipping them together for way too long that it took them and the trailer for me to write something Pokemon related again. :') Adding to the trailer, all the headcanons floating around about them being on their honeymoon in the next game has inspired me as well! So thanks fandom! <3 
> 
> btw Blue=Green in Japan but I prefer his Japanese name more so yeah, I'm calling him Green. I also hope I wrote Green right, it's been a while......
> 
> Also title comes from Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru~ <3

“Hey Red, what do you think about our honeymoon being in Alola?”

Green watched as Red looked away from where Pikachu and Eevee were playing to raise an eyebrow at his question. It was one of Red’s ways of asking Green to elaborate on something, even though Green thought it was straightforward question. Green told him that too, only to get a noncommittal shrug from the other trainer, which translates from “Rednese” as ‘do whatever you want as long as it doesn’t backfire on me.’

If someone had told Green years ago that he would end up marrying his best friend turned rival turned best friend again, he would have laughed at them. Now, here he is, planning his honeymoon with Red, his soon-to-be _husband_.

It was still hard to wrap his mind around that. Not in a bad way though, he and Red have known each other for so long that the added title didn’t seem to change much about their relationship.

(He remembered talking to his sister and grandfather about proposing to Red, as well as the knowing smiles on their faces. He remembered Daisy tell him that it was about time, with his grandfather agreeing with her, and offering to go ring shopping with him whenever he was available.

So they did, and Green bought a simple looking ring since he knew Red hated flashiness, and planned the whole proposal down to the very last detail. It would have started with them coming down from Mt. Silver, traveling over Kanto and revisiting some of their stomping grounds, and finally ending off with Green proposing at that oak tree near Pallet Town where they first met. Unfortunately, Mt. Silver’s ever-unpredictable weather put that plan to a hold and they spent an entire night in Red’s cave while a snowstorm raged on outside.

They had talked (Green more verbally, but Red did contribute once and awhile so it didn’t feel entirely one-sided) for hours about anything that came to mind, something Green was used to doing when Mt. Silver’s weather made it difficult for them to do much of anything. Maybe he should have seen it coming when the topic moved to their current relationship and how anxious Red seemed about something. Imagine Green’s surprise when Red pulled out a small black box and presented it to Green with a sheepish smile on his face. It felt a little anticlimactic and Green started laughing, which made Red look a bit afraid, but the look went away when Green pulled out his own black box.

“I still bought the ring first,” Green had said when the snowstorm stopped and they returned to Pallet Town to be congratulated by friends and family.

“I proposed first,” Red countered, which earned a ‘touché’ from Green and Red’s mother chastising them that it’s not a competition.)

The last couple of months of preparing and planning for the ceremony, that Red’s mother and Green’s grandfather insisted on, have been hectic and Green’s thankful that Red had the sense not to retreat back to his lonely mountain, even though it was starting to look like a good idea given all the stuff people kept asking them about. It was during this time that Green started to realize a couple of things about him and Red. He was right when he thought something’s haven’t changed about them. Red still only talked once in a blue moon, Green still has a bit of a mean streak to him (but never purposefully directed to Red anymore, he learned from his younger self’s mistakes and isn’t going to make Red feel alone again), and the two of them were still competitive as hell and if the passing of years couldn’t change that than marriage wasn’t going to either.

Something's about them, however, were different though.

Green never realized how much he would like waking up in the morning and seeing Red sleeping next to him. He also never realized how much he liked the feeling of coming home from his duties as a Gym Leader and seeing Red sitting at the couch watching TV with Pikachu and Eevee curled up next to him, or just the general knowledge that Green was sharing a space with Red. There were moments that caused him frustration, like when his and Red’s attitudes clashed and resulted in Pikachu zapping them for causing his and Eevee’s nap to be interrupted, but for the most part it was surprisingly pleasant (or, perhaps, unsurprisingly given their “complementing personalities” as Sabrina had put it).

So maybe they haven’t changed much as people in Green’s opinion, but their relationship definitely has. Nothing’s like how it was before, where Red spent his days on that lonely mountain with Green as his constant visitor, and he hoped that this domesticity wasn’t going to be interrupted after their honeymoon. Alola would be a good chance to test their relationship further without everyone (read: his family, Red’s mother, almost all the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and even _Lance_ for Arceus’ sake) hovering around them. Besides, Alola could be good for them for other reasons, too. The tropical region will get Red to lighten up as opposed to that dreary mountain of his, they can explore a new place together as opposed to trying to keep up with each other like they did when they were kids, and Green can maybe find a decent opponent aside from Red to battle, so everyone wins.

“Yeah, we’re going with Alola. Kalos is boring and overdone anyway,” Green says, which earns him a noncommittal hum from Red this time. Green takes it as a good sign and calls their wedding planner to let her know, as well as League Officials so they’ll know he’s using his vacation days and needs a replacement for his Gym while he’s gone.

See, progress already with Red’s mood and they haven’t even made it to the altar yet. Alola’s going to be good for them, as well as their new life together, Green just knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
